Sh'va
''Character Appearance '''Appearance:' Their height is around 5 feet. Eyes often appearing black like they're inky. They're Leucistic, not Albino. So they're missing the main color for their body. Appearing white instead with blue stripes that look jagged on their arms and legs. At first they tend to wear a hood in order to cover what their hair looks like. Instead of hair, there's tentacles. A long one on either side of their head, shorter ones everywhere else on their head where hair usually is. These tentacles can also slowly regenerate if lopped off in battle. Their hands and feet are webbed. Each forearm and lower leg have fins with a similar blue seen on their stripes and faint blue highlights on the end of their tentacles. Their physique is more toned and slim. Similar to a very well trained swimmer instead of something more bulky. Even if they seem small for their size there is a lot of power packed into that small body. Outfit: Prefers to be shirtless, revealing a toned but small male physique. Wearing black pants with a suspender on each side of their hips. The suspenders aren't actually worn over the shoulder like they should be. They often wear boots with a high heel to them to have them appear taller. If by chance they are beginning to revert back to how their body used to be then they wear a very tight black tanktop with chest binding underneath to still appear male. ''Character Personality Enjoys their strength a bit too much, but isn't very malicious about it unless provoked. They keep their religious beliefs to themselves given how people view Talos. More out of respectful superstition as they were raised. They may be very action orientated but they have their moments of gentle curiosity. Life on open waters led them to really believe that you should be able to pursue what you wish. Religious Beliefs They grew to follow Talos more out of superstition instead of fanatical devotion. Leaving offerings and prayers before a long journey over the seas. In the hopes that Talos would leave their ship alone from his many destructive storms. Yet at the same time they believed that destructive storms still had to happen in the world. To their family, people do not improve if there is no natural challenge. Lightning was dangerous of course, but it also brings balance to the ground. Storms help fertilize plants. If a village has their buildings destroyed, the people involved soon learn to try and change / improve how they make their homes. The ability to improve at all to them, is a blessing. That instead of their own destruction they are given a chance by Talos to improve. Events of Childhood Sh'va's ( Say it like Shiva but a little quicker ) life began on the open seas. Aboard a ship where her family worked as sailors. Their family had many different races in their lineage. Branching from Merfolk to Water Genasi. Sh'va was part of a branch consisting mostly of Triton. So it's possible they have relatives and siblings of all sorts. It turns out their family believed in mingling with other races in order to produce stronger and stronger offspring over time. Not to feel superior over other races out of hatred or disgust. More for their own religious beliefs with Talos. Events of Adolesence Upon the start of puberty however. The female Triton began to feel something strange. They began to feel a discomfort inside their own body. A mix of a gut feeling and heart ache. Contemplation on the long quiet voyages in the sea soon gave them a better understanding. They felt "wrong" as a female. Not out of disgust for the gender. To them it felt they'd be happier as a male. A desire to change soon burned in their gut. Their family understood and felt perhaps this was a journey they were meant to take. Allowing Sh'va to travel with other ships. Training in more physical parts of sailing to help qwell this strange feeling along with their own teenage wanderlust. Magic had been brought up but they weren't exactly comfortable with using magic spells like True Polymorph or Alter Self. To them it felt like they were taking the easy route. Events of Adulthood Prior to Guiild In a few years time a solution was found. A special medical tonic. A drawback was it had a rather hefty price tag for a sailor's paycheck. Even at a young age this desire to change drove them to working more with pirates. The bountiful plunders allowed them to finally afford this tonic. To them this wasn't magic. It was medicine. The tonic did allow their body to change on the outside. Lacking the inner male wiring. For their desires however it was more than perfect. There was a slight problem. The tonic only worked if they drank it at least once a month. If they broke schedule with it they'd begin to change back to female. Events Leading into Guild'' Guilds were considered. However recent attacks on guilds left only one surviving. The Burning Phoenix. Impressed that they managed to survive whatever dark powers ravaged the other guilds, they began a new solitary journey to the island. Eager to bring destruction to any threat to this guild and their goal with their own body. Category:Player Character Category:Burning Phoenix